


Sucker for You

by yeolish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pining Kim Jongin | Kai, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Humor, Sexy Oh Sehun, mentions of oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolish/pseuds/yeolish
Summary: Sehun sucks on a lollipop, and Jongin subsequently loses his mind.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 118
Collections: Challenge #10 — Surprise Surprise





	Sucker for You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tiny Sparks Challenge #10: Surprise Surprise!

It’s a miracle Sehun hasn’t been arrested for public indecency.

Really, the way he looks right now is downright criminal. But then again, who could complain about the wondrous sight in front of them?

Sehun is currently sucking on a lollipop, one of those red long swirly ones that were about nine inches in length. It was shiny with Sehun’s spit, the tip smaller and pointy from how much attention Sehun had been giving it. Anyone who had ever seen a penis before could say that the lollipop very much resembled a dick.

A lollipop on its own isn’t sexy, it’s just a piece of hard candy on the end of a stick. Sehun sucking on a lollipop, however, is a completely different story. He runs his tongue along the expanse of the treat, coating every centimeter of it with his saliva, and subsequently staining his lips a bright cherry red color.

Jongin has to bite down on his tongue to stop himself from making a noise.

The sounds Sehun makes as he pushes that damned lollipop in and out of his mouth aren’t helping either.

“It’s so good, Jongin,” Sehun preens, licking at his candy coated lips. “I thought I wouldn’t be able to handle it because it’s so big, but it tastes _so_ good.”

Jongin desperately hopes he doesn’t pop a boner. Knowing his luck, he’ll be the one getting arrested for public indecency even if Sehun is the one giving a lollipop a whole fucking blowjob.

Sehun doesn’t stop there of course. He moans and whines around the sweet treat like he’s somehow getting stimulation from sucking on it.

“Is it _that_ good?” Jongin questions.

“Uhuh,” Sehun nods. “It was tricky to get everything to fit inside, but it's a good thing I can stretch my mouth _really_ wide.”

Jongin, for his own sanity, has to force himself to look away from Sehun bobbing his head while holding a phallic looking object. Is he aware of the things he does to Jongin? Does he know the power he holds over men everywhere, including the straight ones, because he's so sexy?

“That's g-good,” Jongin stutters. Why does everything Sehun say sound like it’s out of a porno? It's astounding how Jongin had survived being his friend for so long without collapsing from sexual frustration.

Oblivious to Jongin’s plight, Sehun casually pops the lollipop back into his mouth. He swirls it around his mouth for a bit before suckling on the tip. There is no way in hell that any kind of candy could be delicious enough to warrant that kind of attention from him.

It shouldn’t even be right that Jongin finds himself getting jealous of a lollipop of all things. But then again, it isn’t fair that a lollipop gets to have Sehun’s mouth on it and not Jongin.

Technically, this is all Jongin’s fault. He was the one who couldn’t say no when Sehun begged him to accompany him to the candy store. He was also the one who couldn’t resist Sehun’s puppy dog eyes and pout when he asked Jongin to pay for the candy he picked out too. So really, he doesn’t have anyone but himself to blame for his current predicament.

That doesn’t mean he can’t despair about it though.

Buying Sehun that lollipop was such a bad idea.

Gulping, Jongin crosses his legs underneath the table. It's a good thing there are no other customers at the candy store, otherwise they too would have fallen for the human embodiment of sexiness that is Oh Sehun.

Jongin being Jongin, couldn’t help but picture the way Sehun's lips would look around his cock, or how he would look on his knees staring up at him. That would be so hot.

He must have said some part of that out loud because Sehun is now staring at him with apt eyes. Shit.

Sehun raises a brow. “Why don't you find out for yourself?”

“Huh?”

“If you wanted me to suck you off you could've just asked,” Sehun says easily, as if he's talking about the weather.

“What?!?”

“Jongin, I've seen your dick before. Why wouldn't I want to give you a blowjob?” Sehun asks. “We’re both down to fuck, aren't we? Unless you've changed your mind.”

“Yes!” Jongin squeaks, lest Sehun take back his offer. “I mean no! I mean yeah, I'm up for it if you are.”

“There’s a bathroom near the escalators,” Sehun remarks nonchalantly, like he's had sex in a public restroom before. Knowing how adventurous his best friend could be when it came to sex, he probably already did.

“Not here please,” Jongin says immediately. As hot as Sehun is, public restrooms were too gross for him to maintain a boner.

“How about your car?” Sehun offers. “The backseat is pretty spacious, don’t you think?”

“Uhuh,” Jongin replies. “I have lube and some condoms in the glove compartment too.”

“Naughty boy,” Sehun smirks. “Let’s get out of here then.”

Jongin follows Sehun out of the store, watching as he gives the godforsaken lollipop a little kitten lick. Even if he was the one who bought it, Jongin wants it out of the way. He has something much better for Sehun to suck on.

Smiling in anticipation, Jongin circles an arm around Sehun’s waist.

“We’re doing that now?” Sehun inquires. He makes no move to remove Jongin’s arm though, only grinning as he moves himself closer to the other man. “What are we? Boyfriends?”

“You wish,” Jongin snorts. It probably would be nice, being Sehun’s boyfriend, but he doesn’t let himself dwell on it too much— not when he still can’t wrap his mind around Sehun promising to put his mouth on his dick.

“Pfftt, you flatter yourself too much.”

Jongin chuckles. He places a possessive hand on the small of Sehun’s back and keeps it there as they make their way out of the mall and towards Jongin's car.

Maybe getting Sehun that lollipop wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/kittenshixun)
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
